Attack On Rural Fields
Write the text of your article here! Surprise Air Raid On Rural Fields Pennsylvania A Disguised KTD Air Invasion The Kids Tan Door Air Invasion was detected by Kids Next Door Radar and called in a warning. Although the operators, Privates Numbuh 13. and Numbuh 253,53 reported a target, a newly-assigned officer who just graduated from Kids Next Door Arctic Prison at the thinly manned Intercept Center, Numbuh 2, presumed the scheduled arrival of six S.T.A.F.F. bombers was the source. The direction from which the aircraft were coming was close (only a few degrees separated the two inbound courses),54 while the operators had never seen a formation as large on radar;55 they neglected to tell Numbuh 2 of its size,56 while Tyler, for security reasons, could not tell them the B-17s were due56 (even though it was widely known).56 First Wave The first attack wave of 183 KTD Class G.l.i.d.e.r.s. & D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R.S. was launched From New York City Just North of Rural Fields, As the first wave approached Rural Airfield KND radar at K Point was confused as the Disguised Kids Ten Door Invasion Fleet Drew Closer Into Kids Next Door Territory. Several KND Tree houses were Destroyed the moment after the Disguised G.l.i.d.e.r.s. & D.e.v.e.s.t.a.t.o.r.s. Were Revealed approached land, and one at least radioed a somewhat incoherent warning. Other warnings from ships off the harbor entrance were still being processed or awaiting confirmation when the attacking planes began bombing and strafing. Nevertheless it is not clear any warnings would have had much effect even if they had been interpreted correctly and much more promptly. The air portion of the attack on Pearl Harbor began at 7:48 a.m. with the attack on Kaneohe.57 A total of 3537 Kids Ten Door H.o.r.n.e.t.s. arrived in two waves reached Rural Fields. Slow, vulnerable Gunships led the first wave, exploiting the first moments of surprise to attack the most important Tree houses present The 171 Kids Ten Door Air Vehicles in the second wave attacked the Air Corps' Outside The Tree houses on the windward side of the island, and Ford Island. The only aerial opposition came from a handful of MOSQUITTO, S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. and some C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Kids In Tree houses awoke to the sounds of alarms, bombs exploding, and War Outside, prompting bleary-eyed men into dressing as they ran to Battle stations. (The famous message, "Air raid Rural Fields. This is not drill.",10 was sent from the headquarters of Patrol Wing Two, the first senior Pennsylvania command to respond.) The defenders were very unprepared. Second Wave The second wave was divided into three groups. One was tasked to attack The Kids Next Door Ground Defenses such as Pill Boxes Vehicles Ext... Around the Tree House Zone. The separate sections arrived at the attack point almost simultaneously, from several directions. Ninety minutes after it began, the attack was over. 2,386 Kids Next Door Male and Female were Stunned (55 were Adults, most killed by unexploded Kids Next Door anti-aircraft Rockets landing in civilian areas), a further 1,139 wounded. Eighteen Tree Houses were Destroyed or In Smoke, including Kids Next Door Arcades and their very famous Rainbow Monkey Convention.124 Third Wave Although the Kids Ten Door concentrated on Tree Houses, they did not ignore other targets. The light Fun Spots where the Kids Next Door Usually Hang Out, and the Of the 4027 Kids Next Door air Vehicles in The Pennsylvania Sector, 188 were destroyed and 159 damaged,7 155 of them on the ground. Almost none were actually ready to take off to defend the The Whole Field. Of 33 PBYs in Pennsylvania, 24 were destroyed, and six others damaged beyond repair. (The three on patrol returned undamaged.) Friendly fire brought down some KND planes on top of that. Kids Ten Door Later attacks The barracks Stunning additional personnel. Fifty-five Kids Ten Door air K's were Stunned in the action. 414 available Air Vehicles, 29 were lost during the battle61 (nine in the first attack wave, 12 in the second, 20 In the Third),14 with another 74 damaged by antiaircraft fire from the ground. KTD Ground Invasion KTD Operatives Occupy Sector 10 Battle Of Sector R Air Raid On Luna 4 Occupation Of East Rural KTD Great Smash Through KTD Counter Attack Fourth Wave Of The Air Invasion Onward KND Last Stand At Moon Town Moon Town KTD Enter The Children City KND Reinforcements From Japan Arrive Kids Next Door Japanese Reinforcements Turn The Tide Counter Attack Against South Carolina, New York And European KTD Invasion Force KTD Pushed Back One Last Counter Offensive KTD With Draw From Rural Fields Pennsylvania